Truth or dare
by TimeTeenForever
Summary: Edmund and Peter are bored so they decide to play truth or dare.
1. TLTWTW

**Hey back again. **

**Me: Peter would please say the disclaimer (gives puppy dog eyes). **

**Peter: FruityPops does not own The Chronicles Of Narnia there I hate the puppy dog eyes :( . **

**Me: thanks Peter.**

**Peter: Stupid puppy dog eyes. **

It was a miserable day in Narnia. The two young kings were in the library trying to think of something to do. While there two sisters were having tea with Mr Tumnas.

"Pete lets play truth or dare"Edmund said

"Okay I'm going first"Peter said

"Why are you going first"Edmund muttered angerly

"Because I'm High King so Truth or Dare"Peter stated matter of factly.

"Dare I am no baby"Edmund said still angry.

Peter took awhile to think and then came up with a extremely funny dare.

"I dare you to kiss Orieus on the lips"Peter said while sniggering.

"B-but he could kill me"Edmund stated frightened at the prospect.

"You either do that or walk around nalked for two days"Peter said while smirking at the idea of his brothers total embrasment from either options.

"Okay" Edmund said while going looking for Oreius with Peter following closely behind.

It took awhile but they found him down at the went down to him quikly wanting it to be over fast.

"Orieus don't hurt me"Edmund said.

"Why would I hu"Orieus started to say only to be cut of when Edmunds lips were on his.

Edmund got a shock when Orieus kissed him back and he pulled away when he could feel Orieus toungue brush against his Peter's arm he took off running stopping when he got back to the library.

"Whats wrong Ed"Peter said with merriment in his eyes.

"Lets just say I think Orieus likes boys more than girls "Edmund stated while turning a very interesting shade of red.

Peter looked out the window which had a view of the beach that Orieus was standing at and then back at Edmund, and burst out into fits of glared at Peter who was now in tears on the ground holding his sides.

"Peter calm down before I hit you"Edmund yelled at the laughing High King.

"Okay okay"Peter said while breathing in and out trying to regian his sanity.

"Truth or dare Pete"Edmund said with mock innocence.

"Truth"Peter said scared of what his brother was going to come up with.

"Are you a virgin"Edmund said with an evil look on his face.

Peter mummbled something under his breath.

"What was that"Edmund asked.

"No okay don't tell Susan she'll give me a two hour lecture on how important it is not to sleep with someone before marriage"Peter begged.

"Okay I won't who was it"Edmund said

"Ed"Peter groaned falling into a chair.

"Who was what" Lucy said while climbing on to Peter's lap.

"Nobody and why are you home early"Edmund said confused as to why his valiant sister had come home early.

"I was bored so what are we playing"Lucy asked innocently.

"Truth or dare"Peter said while kissing Lucy's forehead.

"Can I play"Lucy pleaded.

"Sure truth or dare"Ed asked while thinking of dare or truth suitable for his sister.

"Truth"Lucy said.

"Did you ever play a prank on anyone"Edmund asked.

"I onced put paint in Susan's shampooo while you two were visting Aunt Alberta"Lucy said giggling at the meomry.

"What OMG respect"Edmund and Peter said while high fiving Lucy.

"Dinner is ready your Majestys"A young female snow leopard stated smiling warmly at the Kings and Queen.

"Thanks we wil be there in a second"Peter said giving her a ploite smile.

"Okay your majestys"She said and walked out.

"We must play this again sometime soon"Edmund said following his siblings to the dinning area.

"Yes we must"chimed both Peter and Lucy.


	2. Prince Caspian

Chapter two: Prince Caspian.

The three Kings and two Queens were in Peter's chambers trying decide what to do.

"I know lets play truth or dare"Lucy asked.

"Truth or dare what's that?"Caspian asked with a confused look on his face.

"Its were people get asked to either pick truth or dare and they have to do it or face the consquences"Susan answered.

"Okay Caspian truth or dare"Lucy asked smiling innocently.

"Truth"he said scared of what she had in mind.

"Hhhmm whats the most embrassing experience you have ever had"Lucy said

"Getting caught naked in my chambers by one of the young girls who were visting"Caspian said while blushing.

The two Oueens and Edmund burst out laughing while Peter kept straight face remembering when that happened to him.

"Alright stop it"Caspian yelled angerly at the three.

The three Pevensies stopped laughing and tried to stay calm.

"Susan truth or dare"Caspian asked smirking at the young Queen.

"Dare"Susan said

"I dare you to tell Glenstorm that he is hot"Caspian said still smirking.

"O-okay"Susan said already lookink for Glenstorm.

Susan found Glenstorm down near the entrance to the castle.

"Glenstorm I think your hot" Susan said and with that she took of leaving a rather confused centuar.

When she got back the three were laughing their heads off after seeing what happened through the window.

"Shut up Edmund Truth or dare"Susan said with an embrassed tone.

"Truth"Edmund answered remebering last time.

"Are you gay"Susan asked.

"Yes" Edmund said while hiding in his arms only to look up when peter rubbed his back saying.

"Its okay Ed we won't think any different of you"while glaring at the others because they were laughing. They stopped immeditly knowing that Peter was extremely overprotective of Edmund.

"Lu truth or dare"Edmund said quitly.

"Truth"Lucy said

"Who was your first kiss"Edmund said.

"Corin"Lucy said blushing

"You can't trust anyone"Peter groaned while thinking of how he thought Corin wouldn't do that.

"Okay Peter Truth or dare"Lucy asked innocently.

"Dare"Peter repiled.

"I dare you to kiss Caspian on the lips"Lucy said.

Upon hearing this Caspian put on a silly grin and Peter looked digusted at idea.

"No"Peter said

"You have to do that or walk around at the summer ball butt nalked"Lucy said.

"Fine"Peter said while placing his lips on Caspian's who immeditatly respond and opening his pulled away and said

"O kay lets go to bed"Peter said

"Goodnight" Caspian said smiling happliy all the way to his chambers.

"Wait I wasn't chewing blue gum I was chewing green"Peter said holding up a piece of blue gum and flinging it half way across the room.

His three siblangs were laughing all the way to there chambers.

"Never playing truth or dare"Peter screamed into his pillow and fell asleep.

In Caspian X chamber he was wrapping up a piece of green gum and saying

"One more item and I can colene him"Caspian said while putting it in a box with other things belonging to Peter and laughing an evil laugh.

The End.

Peter:17

Susan:16

Edmund:15

Lucy:13

Caspian:18


End file.
